The present invention relates to a device for utilizing the power generated by ocean waves, and more particularly relates to a turbine having counter-rotating runners which drive an output shaft which can be used for driving an electrical generator.
Various heretofore known devices utilize the rise and fall of the tide or utilize wave action to impart motion to mechanical systems. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,912,938, entitled "Electrical Stations Operated By Waves", which issued Oct. 14, 1975, to Gregory D. Filipenco, there is described a device for transforming kinetic energy of waves into mechanical energy which actuates electrical generators.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,152,895, entitled, "Wave Powered Motion", which issued May 8, 1979, to Leslie S. Wirt, there is shown a refractive horn for smoothing waves which are then transformed to mechanical rotation. The rotational kinetic energy is extracted by means of a turbine to provide useful work.
Another wave energy converter is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,078,382, entitled, "Method And Apparatus For Deriving Useful Energy From Sea Waves", which issued Mar. 14, 1978, to Romulo M. Ricafranca et al. Converging dams are provided to funnel water into a pressure chamber and a turbine rotor is disposed on a vertical axis above the pressure chamber. Arcuate zig-zag turbine blades are provided which result in a double action mode of continuous rotation as the wave surges pass up through and back down through a rotor.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,925,986, entitled "Air Engine", which issued Dec. 16, 1975, to William M. Barwick, there is described a device for utilizing the power gneerated by the rise and fall of ocean tides. A tidal chamber is provided wherein the rise of the tide creates pressure which is transported to actuate a usable power device. As the tide falls, a partial vacuum is created within the tidal chamber and a value mechanism is operated so that the partial vacuum can be used to drive a turbine.